1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a printer capable of printing characters in a desired frame, and more particularly to a printer capable of printing characters within a desired frame enclosing the characters without overlapping the characters with lines of frame by forming suitable spaces between a character positioned at the left end position and a left frame line of the frame and between a character positioned at right end position and a right frame line of the frame, when printing the characters and the frame, thereby it can be obtained on a print medium an attractive printing image with suitable impression.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventionally, there are proposed various printers with framing function through which characters can be printed within a frame enclosing thereof. For instance, in that conventional printer, a text having the characters enclosed by the frame is printed on a print medium as follows. Here, printing method of the conventional printer will be explained referring to FIGS. 17(a) and 17(b). FIG. 17(a) shows two texts, one having characters and the other having numerals before the frame is formed and FIG. 17(b) shows two texts, one having characters and the other having numerals, after the frames are formed so as to enclose each of the texts.
In case that the frames are respectively printed around each of the texts by the conventional printer, it is not considered to insert spaces between left vertical frame line of the left frame and the character positioned at the left end and between right vertical frame line of the left frame and the character positioned at the right end, further not considered to form spaces between left vertical frame line of the right frame and the numeral positioned at the left end and between right vertical frame line of the right frame and the numeral positioned at the right end. Therefore, as shown in FIG. 17(b), the vertical frame lines of the frame enclosing the one text of the characters, are contacted with the character positioned at the left end and the character positioned at the right end. And similarly, the vertical frame lines of the frame enclosing the other text of the numerals, are contacted with the numerals positioned at the left end and the numeral positioned at the right end.
Concretely speaking, for example, referring to FIG. 17(b), the left portions of the characters [A], [E] and [G], are contacted with the vertical frame line of the frame, and also the right portion of the character [D] is contacted with the vertical frame line of the frame. Further, similarly to the above, the left portion of the numeral [4] and the right portion of the numeral [7] are contacted with the vertical frame lines, respectively. As mentioned above, in case that it not considered to insert spaces between the vertical frame lines and the left or the right portions of the characters and the numerals, the printed image obtained through the conventional printer might become extremely unattractive, thereby there is a problem that it is very difficult to read the printed image.
And the conventional printer has further italic function to embellish the characters by inclining thereof. When the italic function is executed in the conventional printer, at least an italic space is inserted after an italic character which is positioned at the end of the italic characters so that the italic character does not contact with the character adjacent thereto. However, if the framing function is executed in such printer in case that the italic character is located at the left end or the right end position in the text, there is a problem that the frame line is overlapped with the italic character.